Abandoned
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: Story up for ADOPTION.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**Thanks goes to my beta MariusDarkwolf for doing a great job.**

**Abandoned**

Abandoned, they had abandoned him. All those he trusted, those he cared for and those he loved. They left him to the mercy of Voldemort and his followers. They were cowards; they did not have the guts to fight so they left. All those who swore to fight Voldemort fled. Yet there were two who did not abandon him, one was the man who he hated almost as much as Voldemort but had turned out to be a mentor to him and then there was her, the one who was his rock, the one who was the reason he lived and the one he loved.

These thoughts passed through the mind of Harry Potter, king of magical Britain as he sat on his throne at Hogwarts. So much had changed since that faithful day all those years ago, yes quite a lot had changed.

Five years ago

It was close to midnight and there was not a sign of life in the streets of Privet Drive. A heavy cold mist had descended onto the street causing all its inhabitants to head indoors were they welcomed the warmth of their beds. At house No. 4 in the smallest bedroom on the second floor a young boy of around 15 was still up, he wore clothes that were a few sizes too big, his room was full of junk and looked as if it had not been cleaned in a while, his hair was raven black and untamable, he was of average height and was rather well built from all the quidditch training he did; but what sets him apart from other people were two things, one was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and the other was his eyes. His eyes were emerald green and once sparkled with life but now they were dull and made him look years older.

He had abandoned his bed a long time ago for the seat by the window. There he sat sinking in sadness and regret about the loss of his godfather. Harry blamed himself for Sirius' death and knew that if only he had learnt Occlumeny then Sirius would still be alive. His best friend Hermione had told him continuously that he was not to blame, and had stuck to him like glue till the end of the school year.

Hermione, she was his everything, he realized that when she was hit by the curse from Dolohov. His heart stopped when he thought that she had died and it only started beating when Neville had told him she was still alive. It was then that he realized that he was in love with her.

Then there was his other friend Ron, he had distanced himself from Harry after that day. He talked less and less with Harry and at first tried to convince Hermione not to be with Harry but failed, after that he stopped talking to them at all. Surprisingly it had not affected Harry at all and found that he enjoyed not being pestered to play chess or to skive off homework.

As he sat at the window staring outside he heard a noise from outside and saw someone walk towards the house, and realized that someone had apparated. He saw that person wearing a black cloak and at first thought it was a Death Eater but he somehow knew it wasn't. The person strolled towards the house and went to the front door. Harry heard a blast and knew that the front door had been blasted open. He ran out of his room and onto the landing, his uncle came out of his room bustling and frothing at the mouth in anger. Harry ignored him and made his way cautiously down the stairs careful to avoid the creaking last step.

The figure was standing there with his wand out lighting up the area and when he turned around to face Harry, Harry gasped when he saw who it was, it was Severus Snape.

"Professor what are you doing here?" Harry asked in shock.

As he was about to answer Vernon barged down the stairs red in the face. Snape took one look at him and just simply stunned him. As he did that they heard two doors bang upstairs indicating that Dudley and Petunia had fled in fear.

"Potter, get your things and leave now. I have come to warn you, the dark lord has taken over the ministry and will soon be heading for you."

"What about the Order and Dumbledore, what about the blood wards, wouldn't they protect me?"

"The Order has fled, Dumbledore is gone. He called an Order meeting today and portkeyed all of them away from Britain and the stupid blood wards disappeared when the dark lord took your blood in the graveyard."

To say that Harry was shocked would have been an understatement. He was beyond shocked and soon that shock turned to anger as he realized that the man he looked up to was a fake. Then an alarming thought came to him and he nearly screamed at Snape "What about Hermione is she safe, did they take her too?"

"Miss Granger's house was never protected by the Order and they did not take her with them. Now Potter go upstairs and get your stuff and then go to Miss Granger's house and take her to Gringotts. I will contact you there." And with that Snape swiftly walked out the door and apparated away.

Harry just stood there in shock but soon his mind kicked into gear and he ran upstairs. Hedwig was gone to Hermione's house to deliver a letter so he did not need to worry about her for now. He realized that with Voldemort controlling the ministry there would be no Hogwarts so he just found an old backpack of Dudley's and began stuffing his most important possessions in it.

In the end he had put his invisibility cloak, the marauders map, his photo album, his best clothes and a few odds and ends. He then threw on a jacket pulled out his wand, grabbed his firebolt and sprinted out; he jumped over his still stunned uncle 'accidentally' crushing a few fingers and ran out of the house.

He was immediately hit by the coolness of the night, he looked around and saw that all the houses had their lights off, so Harry got on his firebolt and flew up in the air. He vaguely remembered what Hermione had said about the place she stayed in and only remembered she said that it was about an hour's drive north from Little Whinging. So he flew towards the direction she said and felt as if all his worries had washed away.

He realized that there would be no government to stop him from doing magic so he did a point me spell and a warming charm on himself. He flew thinking about what Snape had said and did not know why he had come to save him and also why had the Order fled with Dumbledore.

As he pondered this he saw that he was near a town and flew down and landed behind a petrol station. With trepidation he asked the attendant directions to the Granger's house, the man looked at him skeptically but gave him the directions. It was not that far from there so he chose to run. He ran for about a minute before he stopped in front of the large double story face brick house that the attendant said was the Granger's house.

He stopped to get his breath and saw that the lights were on downstairs and that there were a few silhouettes coming from what looked like the living room. He somehow knew that there was something wrong as Hermione was an only child and no one would have visitors at midnight.

He crept up to the front door and muttered a quit 'Alohamora' the door quietly opened and he crept into the house. He immediately knew that there was danger when he heard Lucius Malfoy say "Well mudblood now that your parents are dead we can have some fun with you."

Anger flashed through Harry as he heard that and with his wand in his hand he ran into the living room, with a quick glance around he saw that Hermione was tied and gagged to a chair bleeding and bruised, her parents were lying in the middle of the room looking as if there had been used as a knife sharpener, Lucius Malfoy was standing near Hermione leering at her while Crabbe and Goyle senior were by her parents.

In a rage that he never knew he possessed Harry sent a quick reducto to Crabbe causing his upper body to paint the wall close to him in blood and gore, Goyle had no chance to react before he too was hit by a reducto causing his abdominal region to explode and rain down blood and gore around the room.

"Drop your wand Potter or the mudblood gets it. I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to her, I could easily take her and give her to Draco as a toy, I'm sure he would love that."

Harry looked up and saw Lucius standing behind Hermione with his wand pointing at her throat. He stood there stroking her hair with a smirk on his face, but Harry saw the fear in his eyes over what Harry had just done. With hatred in his eyes Harry slowly lowered his wand; he spotted a pot plant directly behind Lucius and quickly used a summoning charm on it, before Lucius could say anything the pot plant had smashed into his head knocking him out.

Harry stunned him and bound him for good measure. He walked over to Hermione and untied her. She immediately launched into his arms crying her heart out. He held her for a while before taking her to the couch were she started to calm down after a while. She explained how they just apparated into the house and started torturing her parents while saying how Voldemort had taken over the ministry and that Dumbledore had fled.

Harry explained how Snape came to him and told him everything and how he flew here to see her. As they sat there Harry did a few minor healing charms that Madam Pomphrey had taught him during his long stays in the hospital wing.

He carried her to her bedroom and told her to pack her most important things and blushingly told her to change as her clothes were torn in some rather revealing places. Harry walked downstairs and started cleaning up the room.

He then cleaned up the Granger's as best as he could, and covered them with white sheets that he found in a storage cupboard. He then saw Lucius waking up so he walked over to him and gave him a swift boot in his nether regions. He tried to scream but the gag muffled anything he said. Harry realized that it actually felt good so he started kicking him all over.

By the time Hermione came down Harry had worked up a sweat and was resting on the couch. She walked up to Lucius aimed her wand at him and simply fired a reducto straight at his genital region, she then took out his gag and his screams of pain filled the room as he slowly and painfully bled to death. She walked up to a stunned Harry with a determined look on her face "Where to now?"

Harry just opened and closed his mouth like a fish over what she had done before finding his voice "Umm we should go to Gringotts, Snape said he would meet us there. I don't think that Voldemort has attempted a takeover yet."

She nodded and looked around the room, she saw her parent's figures under the sheets and a pained look flashed across her face before she used a banishing charm to send them to the local morgue so that they could have a proper burial.

They both left the house and immediately got onto Harry's broom and flew towards London; Harry was beginning to get worried about Hermione as she had said nothing at all after she told him what happened.

As she was sitting in front of him he held her tighter and smelled the scent of Vanilla in her hair, he breathed in deeply wondering when to confess his love to her. As he did that Hermione leaned into his hold and snuggled into him. She turned around slightly and gave him a smile thinking if Harry would ever love her like she loved him, she had realized that a long time ago that she was deeply in love with him and now hoped that he did love her.

After a rather long uncomfortable flight they reached London and found their way to the Leaky Cauldron. They entered it with trepidation and found the place empty. They quickly ran to the entrance to the Alley and opened it finding the Alley deserted with all the shops closed. They kept to the shadows and crept to the bank finding that it was indeed opened.

On their entrance to the bank they found it also empty so they went and sat down on one of the benches. After about 5 minutes a man in a black cloak with a hood entered and walked towards them. As he neared them Harry gripped his wand tight but released it in relief as he saw the man lower his hood and reveal himself as Snape.

He gestured to them to follow him as he went inside an ornate covered door. Inside they found a rather old goblin sitting there behind a large oak desk. The goblin gave them a knife and told them to put three drops of blood in a gold bowl, they looked at Snape confused but he just gave them a look that said to do it or die so they did that and as their blood dropped into the bowl it glowed brightly before going gold.

The goblin said that they were now emancipated and were now seen as adults. Both teens were shocked at what happened and before they knew what was happening the goblin pushed a file into Harry's hand and Snape grabbed them and portkeyed them away.

They had arrived in front of a rather plain looking house in an area that looked rather seedy. The two of them followed Snape angrily as he took out a set of keys and opened the front door. He ushered them in and shut the door.

As he turned around the two of them exploded and started screaming at him about what he had done. He immediately silenced them with a silencing charm and told them to sit down. He then explained to them that he did what he did because with Voldemort controlling the ministry he would be able to track them down were ever they were and that now that they were emancipated by the goblins it was irreversible so they were safe.

They sat there and told him what happened at Hermione's house and he promised to see that her parents got buried properly. Harry looked at him oddly and asked him a question that had been burning at him since the time Snape still visited him "Professor why are you helping us? I mean I thought you hated me and wanted me dead."

Snape just stared at the wall opposite him blankly before replying "The only reason I have ever treated you badly is not because I hated your father, it is because Dumbledore made me. You see after your parents got married, the Marauders and I became friends. You see as it was during the war time we kept it a secret and did not tell anyone. As such Albus still believed that I hated your father and I would hate you, that is why he gave me the job as potions master. He told me all sorts of stories of you living a pampered spoilt life and that you were arrogant like your father so as to make me hate you more."

"But why would Dumbledore want you to hate me and treat me badly?" asked Harry quizzically.

"Because he wanted to control you. You see Albus Dumbledore is a delusional old man who likes to manipulate people for his own good. His plans were for you to dual Voldemort and kill him and then when you were weak he would bring up some trumped up charges about you being dark and claim all the glory for himself; and you Miss Granger, you were to be forced into a marriage with Ronald Weasley so as to cleanse the pureblood line."

Both teens were shocked at what they had just heard, they shock turned into disgust as Harry unconsciously held Hermione as if telling her that she will not be marring Ron. Both teens were exhausted both mentally and physically so Snape showed them to the guest room and they both collapsed onto the bed fully clothed.

During the night they both rolled closer to each other in their sleep and that is the predicament Harry found himself in when he woke up. At first he did not know what where he was and wondered why there was a brown bush blocking his view, then what happened last night came crashing down on him and he realized that the brown bush was in fact Hermione's hair.

He carefully pushed it away and looked at her face, she looked so calm and content sleeping, there were no worry lines across her forehead and her lips were slightly apart looking so damn kissable. Harry started at them and leaned forward slowly until his lips were touching hers. He stayed there and was just about to draw back when he felt pressure from Hermione's lips; he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, it felt like heaven. As they kissed he felt her tongue poking at his lips seeking entrance to his mouth, he opened them and her tongue immediately entered his mouth and both their tongues battled in passion. They both started moaning and gripped each other tightly as they poured their passion and love for one another in the kiss. Too soon in Harry's opinion they had to break apart for oxygen. They looked at each other in wonder before Harry said "I love you."

Hermione smiled at him and said "I love you too."

They could have stayed there lost in each other forever but a rumbling from Hermione's stomach indicated that she was hungry so reluctantly they got up, cleaned themselves in the bathroom and went to the kitchen downstairs. As they entered they found Snape sitting reading the Daily Prophet and drinking coffee. Bizarrely his hair was not greasy but tied in a pony tail and also he was wearing a white t shirt and a pair of black pants.

They went and poured a cup of coffee each and sat opposite him waiting for him to finish reading the paper. He finished reading the paper, passed it onto them and walked towards the window staring outside with his hands behind his back. The two of them read the paper and what they saw disgusted them. It stated that the wizarding world was going through a cleansing process and that all muggle born wizards and witches were to go the ministry for testing to see where they got their magic from. It also stated all the members of the Order with the exception of Snape were enemies of the state including Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and that there was a half million Galleon bounty on their heads.

"You two need to train and be prepared. This is not a good place for you to stay; I think it would be best if we went to one of your ancestral homes Harry." Muttered Snape as he turned to face them.

"The dark lord does not know where you are, last night he went to the Dursley's house and killed them looking for you. It was lucky that he did not use Legalimency on them as he would have seen me come to help you. The goblins gave you a ledger of all your properties, why don't you look through it and find a place for us to use as headquarters; I have to go to a meeting soon. When I come back I promise to explain all to you." With that he got up and left.

Harry and Hermione finished their coffee and went to the library, where they sat on some comfortable chairs and started pouring over the ledger. In there they found that Harry was extremely rich and owned a lot of properties. There found the perfect place in the shape of a private island that Harry owned, it was quite close to Britain and was heavily protected. They then set about browsing through the books in the library.

As they sat there Harry asked Hermione a question "Hermione when did you realize that you loved me?'

Hermione looked at him with a slightly stunned look before answering "I think I started having feelings for you at the end of third year and then realized that I was in love with you last year. What about you?"

"I guess it started in fourth year, when I saw you at their Yule ball. You looked amazing there."

Hermione just blushed and told him to carry on reading. After a few hours Snape came back with takeout Indian curry which they devoured eagerly. They told him about the island that they chose and he agreed with them. He told them he needed to pack a few things and then they would portkey to the island with Harry's ring. After about an hour of packing his most important stuff they portkeyed away to the island.

It was beautiful. It was about a mile long and a mile wide. It had a forest in the center of the island and a large house on the west coast of the island. It was a large triple story white washed building with large windows all over, the front of the house faced the ocean and behind the house was a large flat land that ended at the forest.

Inside they found a large open plan kitchen, dining room and sitting room all in one. They also found a large library that had Hermione drooling over the selection of books, they found a potions lab in the basement that was fully stocked with a stasis charm on the ingredients, on the second floor they found three bedrooms with connecting bathrooms and a gym, on the third floor they found more bedrooms and a few empty rooms.

They settled down and met in the living room. There Snape began his tale "Right now the entire wizarding Britain is under lock down. No one is allowed to leave or enter through any type of magical transport; of course your ring being so old and using ancient magic overrules the lockdown. Voldemort is currently at Hogwarts. He has made it now illegal for anyone to go to any other school but Hogwarts and made going to Hogwarts compulsory. There he is planning to teach dark arts to all the students and any muggleborn student foolish enough to go will be used as the target. I have taken the muggleborn register from Hogwarts and am planning to go to the houses and tell them to leave. Most of the teachers who stayed are dead. Although McGonagall left with the Order and Flitwick is with his goblin family. I'm afraid that Voldemort knows the prophecy, the first thing he did at Hogwarts was to interrogate Trawelany and he found out everything from her and killed her. Right now the only thing we can do is wait, with the Order and Dumbledore gone no one wants to fight, they all think that all is lost."

The other two sat and mulled over what he had just said and reluctantly agreed that it was best to lay low for a while and have a plan rather than just go in guns blazing.

Time past as the two teens fell into a ritual of doing things. When they woke up they did their early morning light training, had a shower then ate breakfast. Then the day was spent doing training of different sorts, Mondays were used for sword training, Tuesdays were occlumency training and Legalimency training, Wednesdays were used for wandless and wordless magic training, Thursdays they did potions, on Fridays they studied from the wide variety of books that were in the Potter library and on weekends they did a mix of different things. Snape was always on the go, he was still in Voldemort's inner circle and brought them information all the time but he never stayed long.

After about three months of waiting and training they started doing recon missions, scouting around the wizarding areas like Diagon Alley, Hogsmead and the entrance to the ministry. The first two places were in stark contrast to what it was. Both now were dark and dreary, many shops had been boarded up and there was a large contingent of Death Eaters. The ministry looked just as normal but now had a bigger entranceway as floo and apparition into it was stopped. While in Hogsmead they went as close to Hogwarts as they could and saw that it now looked like all the life had been drained from it, it was dark and looked like death, also hanging above it was the dark mark.

They gathered information wherever they went and soon found out about a resistance group that was fighting against the Death Eaters. After a while they found out that they met at an abandoned farm quite close to Hogwarts. They decided to visit the place and were quite shocked when they found out who was leading the resistance; Luna Lovegood of all people was the leader. It seemed that after the Death Eaters had killed her father she had changed considerably and had begun rounding up people to fight and rebel. When Harry and Hermione had gotten in and after a thorough questioning to see if they were the real Harry and Hermione, they were given a rousing welcome. It seemed that the rebels were mostly Muggleborn and half bloods, with a few purebloods.

Harry and Hermione returned to the island after the meeting, feeling rather happy now that they actually had some help.

**Please R&R and thank you for reading.**


End file.
